


What's a Soulmate?

by BreeTaylor



Series: Soulmate AUs [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Soulmates, glowing hearts - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 20:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5470109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreeTaylor/pseuds/BreeTaylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you meet your soulmate, your chest glows. Gavin did not go in to work expecting this to be the day that would finally happen, and he certainly didn't think it would be the new guy on the other end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's a Soulmate?

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was my first step into soulmate AUs. After which I barreled headfirst into the sappy gushy romantic soulmate crap we all love to love.

Gavin really wasn’t too fond of bringing a new member into Achievement Hunter. Five was already a handful in editing, and a fair bit more than the average gaming channel. Plus, they were comfortable. And each of them was there because they loved it, because they loved Rooster Teeth. The new guy? They found him on craigslist, bloody craigslist! Still, he was the only one not excited, so there wasn’t much he could do to prevent it. Geoff said they needed the help, Michael told him he was being a baby, and Ray just never really gave a shit. All in all, Gavin was stuck. Which is why he was none to pleased to be sitting in their office, all work forcefully halted, waiting to be introduced to Mr. Good Resume.   
Geoff was talking, telling them about him, but Gavin couldn’t really bring himself to pay attention. The guy’s name was Ryan. Married. Smart with computers. After what felt like ages, Geoff finally stopped talking, walking out to find Ryan.   
“Would you stop moping?” Michael asked, “Geoff hasn’t even decided if he’s going to be in the damn Let’s Plays yet.”  
“I’m not moping.”  
“Whatever, dude. Just try to at least fake a smile. No need to be an asshole to someone you’ve never met.”  
“You do it all the time.” Gavin pointed out, receiving a glare from Michael and a hushed “Got ‘im” from Ray. No more words could be said before Geoff was walking back into the room.   
“Everyone, this is Ryan Haywo-” He trailed off, everyone staring as the man’s chest began to glow. It was small at first, a barely noticeable tinge of pink, but as his heartbeat continued, the glow grew.   
Everyone was silent, waiting to see who it was. When Gavin saw their eyes move slowly down to his own chest, he felt his heart drop. He glanced down and sure enough it was there. The damn glow.   
“You’ve got to be kidding me.” He said, right before shoving past Ryan and running out of the room. 

* * *

It took a while before anyone said anything. Ryan couldn’t feel his limbs as he stood there, chest still glowing faintly as he stared at the seat the younger boy previously occupied.   
“What the fuck,” Geoff said quietly, “Was that?”  
“I don’t…” Ryan swallowed thickly, “I don’t understand.”  
“Did you just connect with fucking Gavin?” The curly redhead asked, his tone suggesting it was some sort of horror story.   
“Gavin.” Ryan repeated.   
“Yeah, Gavin.” Geoff did not sound pleased. “As in the kid who’s been living with me practically since he moved here. The kid I consider a son. The kid who’s probably freaking the fuck out right now.”  
“I… I have to go.” Ryan croaked, quickly turning on his heal and running in no particular direction. Naturally, though, he found himself outside by the dumpsters. Right where Gavin was. Initially, he considered turning around, leaving Rooster Teeth and staying gone. Forgetting anything ever happened. But now that he knew… now that Gavin, his soulmate, was right there? Ryan’s entire being ached for him. He wanted to know him, wanted to know why it was they were meant to be. So he walked forward, sliding down the dumpster next to Gavin, who had buried his head in his arms.   
“Hey.”  
“I’m pretending you’re not here. I would like you to not be here.”  
“Look, man. I’m sorry, but it’s not exactly something we choose.”  
“You’re married!” Gavin shouted, “Why would you get married if you know they’re not your soulmate?!”  
“I love my wife. She’s wonderful, and when I met her, when I got to know her, I spent hours wishing she was my soulmate.” Ryan sighed, “You know not everyone finds their other half, Gavin. I was in my late thirties; I was running out of hope. So I proposed to her. I never expected for this to happen.”  
“I’m not even gay,” Gavin whispered.   
“Me either.”  
“So you aren’t attracted to me?” Gavin asked hopefully.   
“I can’t say that.” He watched disappointment spread across his face. “But I’m not attractive to you?”  
“No.” Gavin replied immediately, but before Ryan had the chance to be upset, he was stuttering along, “I mean… Yes? I don’t bloody know! Up until a couple of minutes ago I liked long hair and boobs and daintiness.” Ryan started to laugh, at Gavin, at their situation, at the entire day. “It’s not funny!”  
“It really isn’t.”  
“Why are you laughing, then?” Gavin asked, but a smile was dancing across his lips as well.   
“This has got to be the most awkward situation I’ve ever been in.”  
“Me too.”  
“Do you feel awkward?” Ryan asked softly.   
“No.”  
“Me either.” They fell into a silence, neither knowing what to say, where to begin. Deciding to throw caution to the wind, Ryan stood up and offered Gavin his hand. He was only slightly surprised when Gavin took it. He made no effort to drop his hand, and Gavin didn’t try to take it back.   
“What are we going to do?” He asked quietly.   
“I’m going to go home and talk to my wife, who will undoubtably understand and more than likely be incredibly happy and encouraging. And we? We’re going to start over.” Ryan lifted their hands so they were in a more formal, handshake position. “I’m Ryan. It’s nice to meet you.”  
Gavin couldn’t help but smile. Not an hour ago he wanted nothing to do with this man, yet he couldn’t feel anything but content with him there. He was scared as to what was going to happen next, but there in that parking lot they were okay. “Gavin.”


End file.
